discussanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
An Interview with 86Dude
Where do you see yourself in the future, regarding family, employment, and life in general? I see myself with a garden, a house, and land. On that land there is heritage, a creek, trees, and happiness. I see myself enduring the worst things life can throw at me on that land. I see myself standing resillient in the face uncertainty there. I envision myself putting up solar panels and living off the grid. I see my daughter riding a horse. As for myself I am perfectly happy keeping the world wide retail chain up and running in order to finance that shack in the woods. How did you first discover Discuss Anything? There once was a man named Fordman50 that used to hang out on a board you might know. The Corral.Com. Anyway, it must have been at least eight years ago that he solicited some invites to this forum and so here I am. The corral was a bastion of juvenile retards. What impact has DA had on your life, if any? What impact do you feel you have had on DA? Habit. DA, is a habit. I hope I have awakened someone. DA's impact is it's ability to help me kill time on these ten hour shifts. For those who don't know, tell us about the psychopathic jelly donut perpetrating veteran you got fired from your workplace. How did you get him fired? And for how long did you carry a firearm for protection? That man child was the biggest waste of resources in this offices history. You take a spoiled 18 year old kid and throw his indoctrinated little mind into a war, and then recycle him back to the states 4 years later and what you end up with is 1 F'd up individual. I suspected that private pyle was moonlighting at a competing company against company policy so I infiltrated said company and got friendly with a few IT gooks and one of them eventually said whatI knew was already true "that private scumbag was shitting tiffany cufflinks over at the competition". Management, being scared of the donut eater simply lacked the balls to exterminate private numb nutz because he had obtained some intel that was used as leverage to get anything he wanted. However, despite private pyles mother not having any other children that lived, 86Dude was ricky tick, calling management and letting them know that their fat body was section 8 and working for charlie. Of course, afterwards, I had to draw fire watch a lot to make sure that Pyle wasn't trying to flank my position. When you got fired for "sexual harassment/misconduct" for including your year of birth—69, for the uninitiated—in the password you gave to the secretary at your old job, did you consider suing the fuckers? And has that incident ever come back to haunt you in terms of preventing you from attaining other employment? It still pisses me the hell off that somebody would do that. It hasn't haunted me. I spent a couple of years as sort of an apprentice for a really good position which I'm now in so any damage that they could have caused was avoided. The irony is that I still deal with those creeps across the street on a daily basis so if they ever cross me then I have means to make lives miserable if necessary. About a year ago you mentioned you hadn't kicked anyone's ass in almost 6 months. Do you remember what exactly led to the last physical altercation you were involved with? And what were the legal repercussions, if any? I was up in St. Louis with my mother and some bastard in a black SUV started road raging on me so I motioned the mofo over against my mothers wishes, got out of the car and ended up kicking some skinny black dudes ass. He had a LONG criminal history. I was defending myself so he was the one who got jail time. I had to sign some crap but never had to testify thank god. Are you registered to vote? Do you belong to a political party? In the years you have been old enough to vote, who did you vote for in the U.S. presidential elections, in order of earliest election to most recent? Yes, I'm a registered voter. I stopped voting in federal elections in 2004. It was at that point that I realized it was useless to vote on a federal chad. I lean libertarian. Tell our readers the story about getting arrested for threatening that pig who didn't show his badge until after picking a fight with you. Dear God, trying to forget this incident but oh well. It was October 08 and I was drinking some beer working in the yard on a warm day. I live on a dirt road in the country of course and people drive by. This guy in a white SUV and I had some words as he was going by too fast nearly hitting my dog so I said something and he pulled in, and I ran down there with that beer in my hand getting ready to fight this punk. He's all raised up and before I know it he's telling me he's a cop on a SWAT team and I'm like WTF? So the world takes a turn for the surreal and I'm weighing the repercussions of cracking this dudes skull, and he's giving me crap about the beer now, and making phone calls etc..So this goes on for awhile and he has his daughter with him and she's upset and it's really getting stupid so he takes off, and I'm sitting there like WTF? So, I knew this jackboot was going to call the po po friends because he was the po po, and sure enough they come out and haul me to jail on public intox from my own land. I didn't even have shoes on at the time beacause it was global warming in October or some crap. At that point of arrest I wasn't AS pissed off as I was before and I hadn't drank enough beer for emotional side of the brain to be in charge of my arms and hands, thankfully, so with some negotiation I was thrown in this cold jail cell with a bunch of druggies puking on themselves and the mother fuckers finally got my damn fingerprints. That was the worst part, having those god damned cretins eichmans pull my prints, damn that made me mad. I made it 38 years without getting them put into Janet's big database. So in the end I retained a very good attorney, we went to court and the judge threw it out. Interestingly, I don't really have any burning urge to settle the score with that oinker, nevertheless, his Karma is going to play catch up in some traffic stop or useless war somewhere. What kind of threads on DA do you enjoy reading or participating in? And which ones irritate the shit out of you? I don't care much for race discussions, eventhough every thread devolves into a race discussion. I abhor abortion debates. We have more important crap to worry about than those divisive talking point. I steer clear of discussions that aren't about the economy, government, politics, war etc.. What exactly is it about CCC, Ganja, et al. that makes you want to physically harm them? Well, they could sue, but I don't own anything so good luck dudes, LOL. All my real property is in someone elses name. I'd just like to punch race baiters lights out sometimes. That CCC guy doesn't concern me. He's just some left coast douchebagger that I really don't give a damn about. I'll write shit when I get really heated and my fingers go out of control. This is actually good. When I was younger my arms and legs would get out of control and people and property got hurt! Has anyone on DA ever been permabanned that you didn't feel deserved it? Yes. LionOfIslam aka Kareem. That shit was not cool Betty. It was my fault for getting that dude banned although it was not my intention. Are you religious or spiritual? If so, were you raised with this faith or was it something you found later in life? I was raised in church but it never "took". I've been saved and babtized for what it's worth. I believe in God, but not in a christian sort of way. As long as you have everyone's attention, is there anything else you would like to share at this time? Start thinking outside that damn box. Wake up, and start acting like Americans. Grow a pair.